Vestigios
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Mini one shot. / Hinata entro a una inmensa casa vacía. Tenía grandes ventanas por donde podía entrar mucha luz. Naruto sostenía un rodillo en las manos. -Que te parece? Ya casi termino!- Dijo sonriente de oreja a oreja.


**Vestigios**

Hinata entro a una inmensa casa vacía. Tenía grandes ventanas y puertas de madera y papel que se abrían de par en par, dejando entrar mucha luz en el interior. Naruto sostenía un rodillo en las manos. Su ropa y sus manos estaban manchadas de pintura.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡Ya casi termino! - Dijo sonriente de oreja a oreja y se veía realmente emocionado por estar a punto de terminar de pintar los cuartos de esa enorme casa japonesa.

Hinata volteo a ver alrededor de ella, todo estaba pintando de un blanco brillante. Su rubio se veía feliz. Sonrió con calidez al verlo tan lleno de vida.

-¡Es perfecto! – Respondió dulcemente, sintió su corazón llenarse de gozo.

El rubio se acercó a ella mirándola con cariño, la tomo de la mano y la arrastro con él, mostrándole cada cuarto de la vivienda mientras parloteaba alegre.

\- ¡Vez!…es grande, llena de luz…tú lo has dicho… ¡Es perfecto! - dijo enérgico como siempre, parando su recorrido en el cuarto más grande de aquel lugar, por la ventana entraban tenues rayos del ocaso que iluminaban el rostro del blondo con timidez. Lo vio acercarse a ella y sintió una cálida caricia en su mejilla, mientras le sonreía con ternura viéndola a los ojos con cariño, le hubiese gustado detener ese momento por siempre.

-Espera… ¡Esto te encantara! – Dijo apartándose de ella para abrir la puerta corrediza de papel y madera de la habitación que daba hacia un magnifico jardín colorido, se podía apreciar un cielo naranjado por la puesta de sol. La ojiperla lleno sus pulmones del delicioso aroma que llegaba a ella y sintió los rayos cálidos del sol sobre su piel, haciéndole sentir una inexplicable paz interior. Cerró los ojos disfrutando ese sentimiento.

\- ¿Hinata? – La peliazul escucho la voz de su hermana llamándola, su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Naruto…- llamo, él se voltio hacia ella - ¡Onegai! ¡Ven y abrázame fuerte! ¿Sí? ¡Pero rápido! ¿Quieres?

-De acuerdo…pero ¿porque tengo que apresurarme?

-Porque Hanabi estará aquí en un momento… ¡y se nos acabara el tiempo!...

La ojiperla se aferró al rubio y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-¿Hinata? – Llamo de nuevo la hermana menor al entrar al cuarto y toco su hombro con cuidado – ¿Hinata? – Repitió con una voz aún más suave, por el miedo que sentía de hacerla sobresaltar.

\- ¡Déjame!…- Respondió la mayor aferrándose aún más a su enlace.

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres ir? Todos estarán ahí…

\- ¡Déjame! Te lo ruego… ¡dejame! – respondió sin soltarse, mientras que su voz empezaba a quebrarse

Hiashi, entro a la habitación, se acercó a su hija mayor, se sentó al lado de su cama y acaricio tiernamente su cabello azul.

-¿Volviste a soñar con él? – Interrogó con empatía.

-Déjame dormir…Solo quiero ver su sonrisa…escuchar su voz…su risa, una vez más…solo una vez más…

– Quizás él solo quiere que sepas que está bien…hacerte saber que no debes preocuparte…

-Yo…solo quiero seguir durmiendo, es lo único que calma mi dolor…- sollozo

-No llores más… te lo ruego – Suplico el padre deshecho.

-No puedo…él ha muerto…y con él…mi vida…

Hinata empezó a sollozar sin poder controlar el dolor que la consumía mientras seguía abrazando su almohada. Todos irían a despedir al Héroe de Konoha ese día y a ella, lo único que le quedaba eran los vestigios de un sueño.

-Si no quieres ir está bien…todos comprenderán… - Aseguro el padre con el corazón adolorido.

El padre en luto se paró y salió de la habitación llevándose a su hija menor, su rostro se tensó, su niña sufría y él no podía hacer nada para apaciguar su pena.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ohayo Mina! Bueno para ser sinceros hice este fic fue basado en un sueño que hice cuando tenia 15 años. Es extraño que hayan sueños que te marquen tanto, bueno obiamente no era en el mundo ninja, pero siempre tuve la impresion de que esa persona con la que soñe, queria decirme que todo estaria bien, que no tenia porque preocuparme, y es raro pero despue de ese sueño me senti en paz y mucho mejor.**

**en fin, espero que les haya gustado este mini one shot. Aunque estoy segura que naruto no morira en la guerra ninja jejejee**

**sayonara! **


End file.
